1. Field
The following description relates to resonator for wireless power transmission and a battery pack including the resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, techniques for wireless power transmission have been attracting much attention. Particularly, techniques for supplying power wirelessly to various types of mobile devices such as a cell phone, a laptop computer, an MP3 player, and the like, have been considered. One of the techniques for the wireless power transmission may use a resonance characteristic of a radio frequency (RF) device.